The present invention relates generally to a toilet tank lever mechanism, and more particularly to a universal toilet tank lever that may be configured for various mounting locations within toilets of varying design.
Toilet lever mechanisms open the flush valve of toilets allowing the water stored in the toilet tank to enter the bowl of the toilet and cause the toilet to flush. Conventional toilet lever mechanisms are mounted to either the front or the side of the toilet tank and include a rod that extends into the toilet tank. The rod is connected to the flush valve of the toilet by a chain or other connector. When the handle of the toilet tank lever mechanism is rotated, the rod extending within the toilet tank rises and pulls the flush valve of the toilet upward, thereby flushing the toilet.
Due to the multitude of configurations and mounting locations for the toilet flushing mechanisms, conventional toilet tank lever mechanisms are configured for a specific flushing mechanism. Furthermore, different mechanisms are typically required depending upon whether the toilet lever mechanism is mounted toward the front or toward the side of the tank.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a universal tank lever assembly which is readily adjustable for use within a multitude of various toilet tanks.